


“Please don’t walk out of that door.“

by FoxyWolfMeerkat



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age II
Genre: Arguing, Gen, Light Angst, No Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-21
Updated: 2018-05-21
Packaged: 2019-05-09 17:22:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 532
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14720408
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FoxyWolfMeerkat/pseuds/FoxyWolfMeerkat
Summary: Title is the prompt.Carver is not a patient soul.





	“Please don’t walk out of that door.“

Garrett didn’t fancy himself a fighter- or at least, not like this.

“I am **done** living like **rats**!“ Carver paced the worn floors, growing dirtier by the day in utter contempt for their and their mother’s efforts in cleaning and maintaining it. Gamlen did not try- yet was not the target of Carver’s frustrated spite.  
Likely because he was out gambling again, Hawke- the elder Hawke reasoned.

He smiled though, hoping to deescalate. “Aw, now that’s not a nice thing to call our dear Uncle behind his back!“

Carver hissed, “Then I’ll say it to his face! But he isn’t who I was talking about.“ Stomping up to his brother, Carver jabbed a finger into Garrett’s chest. “I’m through smuggling. Why’d you get to decide for both of us anyway?“

“What? You think mercenary work would have been that much better? Isn’t it bad enough just looking like we’re two-bit thugs?“ Garrett continued in good humor, but truthfully he knew perfectly well just how strained his voice sounded. He did not enjoy the situation any more than his mother or brother. However he did try to keep up a brave face for them. For morale’s sake, as little as that worked truthfully.

Carver snarled, “At least it’d be better than being low-life thieves!“ He pulled away from his elder brother and resumed his angry pacing.

“Well... It’s too late now. ...This foul year will come to an end eventually Carver. We’ll find better work, real work, then.“

“Ha, right.“ The younger man shot back. “And who, pray tell, is going to hire _us_ for ‘real work’? Aren’t you the one who said we look like ‘two-bit thugs’?“

Garrett signed heavily. “Carver... What do you expect me to do? Snark my way into wealth? Good will? Power? We have to take our time. Hedge our bets. We need to be smarter than Kirkwall is foul to the senses.“

“And just how long do we wait?“ Carver challenged, still restless.

“Well, to start with, finishing our year of ‘indentured servitude’ would be good. That’s what I planned to start with personally!“

His jovial tone didn’t really strike a cord with his brother. “To the Void with that! Mother deserves better!“

“We all deserve better Carver!“ Garrett snapped, “But you don’t get things just because you deserve them!“

Carver pulled back even further, shaking his head. “I’m done with this.“

Garrett balked when he realized the other was making for the door. “Hey. It’s dark out! Where’re you going?“

“Anywhere but here,“ Carver growled back over his shoulder. He yanked his sword up from where it rested against one of the walls.

Leandra, who had been busy writing various letters by the fire, sat up. Rising to her feet, her expression was one of dismay. “Carver? Sweetheart wait-“

The young man ignored her pleas, slamming the door behind himself.

There’s a long, stiff silence before Leandra speaks again. “Well? What are you doing? Go after him!“

Garrett sighed and nodded, “Of course Mother. ...I’ll try and be back before too long.“ Grabbing his staff from the room he shared with Carver, Garrett left the lukewarm safety of Uncle Gamlen’s house to hunt down his brother.  



End file.
